


but I'm still so devoted to you it scares me

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, im just rly soft ok, it hurt me, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: it took misty a long journey to find her way back to cordelia, but that wasn't even the hardest part.





	but I'm still so devoted to you it scares me

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested a hurt/comfort fic, i apologize in advance.

_you don't want me, baby please don't lie_  
_oh but if you're leaving, I gotta know why_ _  
I said if you're leaving, I gotta know why_

_***_

Sometimes Misty ached so badly that she couldn’t move.

Her subsequent return from Hell had brought with it more pain, tenfold. She may not be reliving her own personal demons over and over again, but _fuck_ if she didn’t return back to earth with new ones. The stench of Hell and that god damn classroom clung to her like rot that was destroying a tree from the inside out. Some days her body hurt so badly that all she could do was lie in her twin size cot and hope Zoe didn’t notice her missing from the dinner table and come check up on her. She told herself not to be a burden; to suck it up and keep quiet. Cordelia and the girls had enough on their plates as it was.

The last time she remembered an ache like this was the day her parents had shipped her off to live with her aunt in the city where there were fewer wild animals; people who didn’t know enough about her to gossip, and more hobbies to keep her occupied that didn’t include being labeled the town freak. She lay shuddering on her cot one early morning, tears falling as she recalled that day. Angry, hushed whispers outside of bedroom, the final “That’s it!” coming from her father, and the sound of her closet door being slammed open to retrieve her suitcase to fit her few belongings. Two days later, she was back home, dumped back on her doorstep by her aunt who just didn’t “have the strength” to deal with such a _handful_. So now Misty kept quiet. No use becoming a burden to yet another person she cared for.

That person being Cordelia, of course.

When she wasn’t hurting, she would take that time to keep her mind occupied with the things in life that brought her joy; mainly the way Cordelia smiled at her, or the way her hair looked in the sunlight, or mostly the way her perfume surrounded her being like an aura made of peaches and hint of floral.

 _Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia_.

That name chanted through her mind a few hundred times an hour. The way Cordelia’s soft skin felt underneath Misty’s fingertips when they brushed _accidentally_ always left her with a longing desire to touch more intimate places, if Cordelia would be so inclined to let her. But she doesn’t. They’ve barely made eye contact since Misty’s return.

Misty knew it was likely her fault; the way things had ended so abruptly before she could make sense of the way she felt about Cordelia. The image of her soft smile, the curves of her waist, and every other perfectly imperfect thing about Cordelia kept Misty awake at night. She had planned to get through the seven wonders, win the girl of her dreams, and live happily ever after like a fucking lesbian Disney movie. And clearly that worked out _so_ well for her. So she kept her mouth shut and head down. Cordelia had likely moved on with her life, never even realizing Misty’s silent pleas to feel a flicker of _something_ for her in return.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, you should have said something before you went and fucked everything up._

These thoughts were on constant loop in her mind as she rocked herself back and forth at 3:43am. Sniffling softly as to not wake Zoe and Kyle, big fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to push the thoughts of hell out of her mind and replace them with bullshit words of affirmation. Secretly, several days ago she had snuck out of the house to check out a self-help book from the library. It wasn’t some big secret, but she would prefer it if she could keep her predispositions to herself, thank you very much. The book stashed haphazardly under her bed did very little to help; mostly just reminding her that her problems were too much for even a licensed self-help author to cure.

Lying there until the sun had risen just enough to spread its light across the lawn, Misty climbed out of bed quietly, pulling her tiny suitcase out from underneath. Carefully, she folded Stevie’s shawl and placed it inside. She threw in a few other trinkets and articles of clothing on top, not bothering to fold anything else. Lastly, she paused at the photo of her and Cordelia on the nightstand, a photo taken of the two of them laughing at something in the greenhouse. Misty had cherished this, sometimes it being the only thing she could focus on while having massive waves of pain wrack through her body like she was being thrown off a roller coaster. None of that mattered now that she’d made up her mind about Cordelia never loving her the way she needed to be loved. Misty flipped the frame face down and picked up her bag. Walking down the stairs, she stole one final glance at Cordelia’s closed bedroom door, one more fat tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away and began walking.

Cordelia’s alarm clocked rang loudly next to her ear at 7:30am on the dot. Groaning, she pushed her face into her pillow and blindly reached next to her to shut it off. Taking a deep breath, she flipped over and pushed her knotty hair out of her eyes. Contrary to popular belief, she didn’t wake up in the mornings looking polished and ready to take on the world. It took her at _least_ an hour, not that anyone needed to know.

That plan was scrapped when she heard a soft knock at the door. She heard whispering before she could rasp out “it’s open.” She caught the tail end of Kyle saying something that sounded like “You have to tell her. She’ll want to know.” Creeping almost silently across the floor, she swung the door open, leaving her face to face with Zoe and Kyle, who looked almost sheepish in the morning light.

“Hey, Cordelia I’m sorry to bother you this early. It’s just that- that Misty’s gone. And so is her stuff.” Cordelia recoiled like she had been slapped across the face.

“What? What do you mean she’s _gone_?” Her eyes flickered back and forth between the both of them. “I just saw her last night before I went to bed.”

Zoe bit her bottom lip, forehead furrowing with worry. “She must have slipped out when we were asleep. She’s usually there when we get up, but her suitcase and the shawl Stevie gave her isn’t there anymore. We’ve looked everywhere.” She cleared her throat, giving Cordelia a look of remorse. Kyle nudged her, glancing down at the piece of paper in Zoe’s hand. She sighed and handed it over to Cordelia. “And we found this, crumpled up in the trash. You might want to read it.” Kyle tugged her arm and they began down the hallway back to their bedroom. Cordelia choked on her reply before glancing down to see her name scrawled in Misty’s distinctive handwriting. Wiping her nose and the tear droplets away, she sat down on her bed, dismissively waving her hand so that her bedroom door shut behind her. Hands shaking, she smoothed the letter out on her lap.

_Dear Miss Cordelia-_

_I don’t even know how to begin this. I know you’ll probably worry and all about me but I promise I’m gonna be okay. You don’t need to come looking for me, you’ve got much more bigger fish to fry than coming to find some useless swamp witch. I know it’s only been a few months but I’ve only felt worse and worse since I came back. It’s not anyone’s fault but my own I guess. I lie awake at night, trying to make myself feel better but nothing ever helps. My powers have been through the wringer and I don’t feel much like tryin to fix it. It’s not like they’ve helped anyone anyway. My point is, I need you to know this isn’t your fault. I know you can’t feel the same about me as I feel for you. There’s no way in hell. (ha) Like I said, ya don’t need to come find me, it’s probably for the best that I’m outta that big house of yours, taking up unnecessary space. I’ll be much more comfortable where I belong out in nature. My gators and other friends will keep me company. Enjoy the Supremacy, it looks good on you._

_-Misty_

_P.S, there’s a library book under my bed I wish you’d return for me. sorry about the late fees_

Cordelia sobbed once before letting the piece of paper float down next to her thigh. Curling around herself, she held her knees as she rocked herself back and forth. The covers underneath her got tangled in her feet and she kicked them violently away from her like they contained a poison. She couldn’t manage to catch her breath, every inhalation felt like daggers attacking her throat from the inside out. Cordelia couldn’t breathe, her head pounding with intense pressure. She shook her head at her own stupidity. She had purposefully kept her distance from Misty because of the complete opposite reason the swamp witch had convinced herself of. The distance was Cordelia’s own way of coping with her feelings for Misty. If only she had reacted differently, if only she had grasped her hand one final time and whispered the mutual feelings of adoration in her ear, before she had fled in the middle of the night. _Too late now, I guess._

The tears and snot rolled down Cordelia’s face for what felt like hours before they finally began to subside. Chest still heaving, she quickly sent off a text to Queenie asking her to fill in for her first class. The reply came almost immediately- “sure. sorry about swampy. do what u gotta do.” Despite her turmoil, Cordelia smiled. She was going to do what she had to do.

5 minutes later, her car was gunning it down the pathway towards the old dirt road that would take her to exactly where she needed to be. She could maneuver her way to Misty’s shack even if she ever went blind again. The year after Misty’s incredibly inopportune demise had left Cordelia in such a state that the only thing that made her feel whole again was sitting in Misty’s shack, alone. Surrounded by the things that were so _Misty_ , so pure and vibrant just like their owner. Cordelia never mentioned her trips to anyone, keeping them to herself so that she could have a moment’s peace to breathe in the scent of the only woman she believed herself to truly ever love. Even if everyone knew, they kept it to themselves. Sometimes Cordelia swore everyone around her could feel the intertwined love and pain emanating off of her in waves. One emotion couldn’t exist without the other. It kept her sane, thinking about Misty. Sometimes it was the only thing that got her out of bed in the morning, the hazy sunlight marking a chance at a brand new day for Misty to finally make her way back home.

Back to Cordelia.

But she kept her mouth shut because Misty was gone, and that was that. Then, suddenly, she was back; alive and whole in Cordelia’s arms once again. Feelings swirled around inside her like a tornado kicking down her doorstep, knocking her off her pedestal and leaving her breathless. And now, she felt as though the glass case she built around her emotions was shattering underneath her feet, leaving her teetering on the edge of something much more painful. It had become necessary for Cordelia to keep her distance from Misty; because if she tried hard enough she could watch on as she healed and became the person she was before. She didn’t need Cordelia messing up her life again, forcing her to do things out of her comfort zone and leaving her trapped in Hell for all of eternity a second time. _It was your fault you forced her to do this in the first place._

She pulled her car up to the porch of the place where her heart lived. Misty was here, she knew that much. Her muddy boots had been kicked off to the side of the porch, where a giant alligator was lying, sunbathing. Taking a deep breath, she sidestepped around the giant beast, yelping when he opened his giant jaws in her direction. The door of the shack swung open, revealing its occupant. Cordelia’s breath caught in her throat. She looked beautiful _._ Positively glorious. _I’m so fucked._

Misty’s wild hair was so shiny in the light, Cordelia immediately wanted to run her fingers through it and _tug_. Her rings glinted in the sunlight, accompanying her eyes that shined with what looked like the weight of a thousand tears.

Swallowing visibly, Misty shooed her gator away before straightening up to look at Cordelia; who had yet to make any move.

“What do you want? I told you not to come lookin’ for me.” She knew Cordelia would have eventually found the letter. She cocked her head to the side, not allowing Cordelia inside the door as a clear invitation to fuck off back to where she came from.

Huffing a little, Cordelia looked her straight in the eyes so Misty could see the emotion behind it. Whispering, she went, “How could you do this to me?” The pain in her voice increased at the end of her sentence, causing Misty to take a step back. “You were just going to leave? Without a goodbye? An explanation?”

“Do this to _you_? You don’t need an explanation. I didn’t do anything, Miss Cordelia. It’s not like you even needed me around. I’m just a waste of space.”

Cordelia shook her head no and blinked her eyes shut. “How could you ever believe that? I needed you. I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes despite having to blink back a few tears that threatened to destroy her bold image. “You needed me? By avoiding me? I don’t think that’s how it works.” The tears started to overflow. “You don’t want me. I’m rot, Cordelia.” Her name rolled off Misty’s tongue like it tasted of dirt. Misty tried desperately to wipe the droplets away before Cordelia could see. That didn’t work, Cordelia’s eyes had been focused like a laser on her curves of face for the length of their entire conversation, not wanting to miss one second of it.

Cordelia’s own tears had begun flowing, but she did nothing to stop them. It wasn’t like she had anything left to hide. She was about to put everything out in the open, despite her brain screaming at her to walk back down the path, get in her car, and drive away to avoid all of this _pain_. She ignored it.

“Misty- don’t you have any idea how much I loved you? How much I do love you? It’s the only thing I think about, day in and day out. I can’t think about anything else.”

Misty paused for a second, considering the words. Shaking her head once, she whispered, “No. That’s bullshit. You left me feeling like a nuisance after I came back.”

“Misty, _shut up,_ ” Cordelia seethed. Misty recoiled like Cordelia had backhanded her. Shaking her head as a sort of apology, she began again. “For God’s sake, can’t you see? Do you know how many times I stayed up late to check on you while you slept, so I knew you were safe in the comfort of your own home? Do you know how often I had Zoe and Queenie check on you in the greenhouse so I knew you were okay? I have never in my life felt like this about anyone else on God’s green earth. It’s only you. I kept my distance for _you._ I could never forgive myself if I hurt you the way I did the first time.”

Misty bit the inside of her cheek, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head slowly. “That sure woulda been nice to know months ago. I was over here tellin’ myself you’d never feel the same way about me.”

Sobs wrecked Cordelia’s entire body, causing her to grasp the railing behind her for stability. “I couldn’t let myself love you, because if I did, there would be no way for me to recover if you left me again. I couldn’t survive it. I wouldn’t.” She cried even harder now, her eyes blurring the image of Misty in front of her. Desperately trying to blink them back, she watched as Misty shifted from left to right before tentatively closing the gap between the two of them.

Head bowed, Misty grasped Cordelia’s hand in her own before rubbing her thumb over each knuckle as a way to soothe her sobs. She brought her forehead down to press against Cordelia’s, shushing her and smoothing her hair down with her free hand. Big droplets of tears fell down in the space between them, creating a small puddle at their feet. Misty smiled despite the nature of the conversation. “You must have it pretty bad if ya didn’t even stop to fix your hair before comin’ to find me.” Cordelia huffed out a laugh and lifted her face to make eye contact. “You’re worth more than my vanity.”

Misty lifted their hands in the air like a gentle prayer, pulling Cordelia inside her shack before shutting the door softly behind her. Cordelia held out her hand once again to pull Misty into an embrace they both desperately needed. Cordelia breathed in the scent of her hair, her nose nuzzling into the side of Misty’s neck. She gripped the collar of Misty’s dress, never wanting to move from this position for the rest of her life. Misty, on her behalf, allowed Cordelia to grasp onto her like she was capsized at sea, clinging to a lifeboat.

Softly, Misty began talking. “This doesn’t mean I’m healed, Delia. I have a ways to go.” Cordelia sniffled quietly, grabbing the collar a little more tightly. “This time I’m going to be next to you every step of the way. I’m sorry I was too selfish before to realize how much pain you were in.”

Misty shook her head.

“Nah, you weren’t being selfish. You were trying to protect me. M’sorry I didn’t see that before.”

Cordelia lifted her head, eyes shining as she looked at Misty’s face, like she was taking note of it to store in her memory for the next few lifetimes. Her eyes faltered at Misty’s lips, suddenly needing to feel them on her own.

“May I?” She looked back up into Misty’s eyes. A chuckle warmed Cordelia’s heart as she replied, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The emotion that surged through Cordelia’s body as their mouths finally connected left her feeling weightless, like a small gust of wind could come and knock her right off her feet. And she _liked it._ Both of her hands trailed up to tangle in Misty’s hair, causing a low moan to emit from both their mouths. Feeling a surge of capability, she deftly lifted Misty so that her legs were now wrapped around her waist. She spun them around and pushed Misty’s back against the wall for stability. Misty groaned into her mouth, her hands touching every available inch of Cordelia’s skin, like she’d never felt it before. In this new light, Misty’s fingers felt like a sinner seeking the salvation that could only come from tracing the goosebumps dotting along Cordelia’s neckline.

“I love you, I love you so much I could die,” whispered Cordelia to the hollow space of Misty’s neck. “I will never love anyone else the way I love you. I’m sorry I was too cowardly to tell you.”

Misty merely smiled, the action displaying so much unspoken mutual emotion. She closed her eyes briefly before asking, “Make love to me?”

Cordelia blinked through fresh tears as she pulled back to study Misty’s expression. She knew. She always knew her life’s purpose would only begin once Misty’s arms found their home wrapped around her neck. Cordelia would fight, kick, and scream; refusing to move on into the afterlife without ever knowing what Misty’s pale skin felt like underneath her fingertips. And now they were here. She didn’t need to fight any longer.

“I- Are you sure? I don’t need this unless you’re positive. We can wait.”

Misty breathed out a small laugh and shook her head yes. “I think we’ve wasted enough time, Delia.” She tapped her collarbone and disentangled herself from Cordelia’s embrace.  
Beginning to strip herself of necklaces and rings, Cordelia’s hand seized her wrist when she went to remove her dress. “Please, let me do this.” Misty half nodded, eyes glazing over at the thought of Cordelia touching her so intimately. Hands shaking, Cordelia began by unbuttoning the front. She pushed it off the side of Misty’s shoulders, reveling in the way her pale skin was dotted with freckles that looked positively alluring in the light that was filtering inside the shack. Cordelia wanted to put her mouth on them, like an adult version of connect the dots. Pushing the rest of the dress off Misty’s body, she took a step back to breathe in, once, twice, three times before continuing. Already expecting her to be braless, Cordelia hooked both thumbs into her underwear and slid it down lean legs. Following the path, Cordelia bent down on her knees to press her cheek to the side of Misty’s thigh. Dotting the length with kisses, she looked up at Misty; who was watching her like a hawk.

“You are so beautiful I could cry,” Cordelia whispered against skin. “I bet you taste so good.” Misty, not one to be persuaded by embarrassment, smiled down at Cordelia and smoothed her hair once more. “Come up here.” A simple request, fulfilled by Cordelia almost immediately. One more kiss landed on her hip bone before they were once again face to face.

Misty’s deft fingers slid behind Cordelia’s back to pull the zipper down, pulling it off before Cordelia even had the chance to blink. The same tactfulness was used to unbutton pants, pulling those down with little care as to where they landed. Thumbing Cordelia’s nipple through the lace bra, Misty chuckled. “How’d I know you’d even look fancy underneath all them nice clothes?”

Cordelia arched into the touch, one hand flying up to grasp Misty’s shoulder for balance. The low burning of fire that had started in her gut had begun to fill every inch of her body, humming under the attentiveness Misty was giving her. Misty was busy occupying herself by pressing longing kisses against Cordelia’s neck, collarbone, and wrists. One final peck on the bottom of Cordelia’s sensitive ear and she had decided she’d had enough standing. Pulling Cordelia down with her on the bed, Misty pushed her shoulder down lightly so that she was hovering over top. Cordelia looked up at her and smiled so brightly, like she had pulled all the stars out of the sky and placed them in her eyes.

Misty took this time to really look at Cordelia, eyes tracing up and down like she was seeing it with brand new vision. Cordelia let her, watching on lovingly as Misty swallowed visibly at the image of her body stretched out underneath her. “I never thought we’d get this far Delia,” she whispered as she began brushing light fingertips across Cordelia’s abdomen. “Only at night when Zoe was busy with Kyle would I let my mind wander. Think about how soft your skin was. How you’d feel writhing underneath me. How you’d taste.” Cordelia shifted, a low moan dropping from her lips. “I had to use my mind because there was no way it’d ever be real. And here we are.” Cordelia nodded in agreement, “Here we are.”

Heart racing at this new proclamation, her boldness grew as she placed a kiss on either side of Cordelia’s hipbone. “Can I have my mouth on you?”

Cordelia arched her neck up and away from the scene between her legs. She nodded once, sharply, gathering a handful of Misty’s hair between her fingers. Misty laughed softly, kissing the area of her wrist within reaching distance. “Thanks, I didn’t think I had a hair tie around here.” She pulled her underwear down swiftly, not wanting to waste another second. Cordelia made a groaning noise, a mixture between a laugh and a moan. Less than a second later, she made a much deeper noise as she felt Misty’s tongue part her folds and lick a slick line up to her clit. Her nipples stood at attention, straining against the cup of her bra.

“Is this okay?” Misty’s soft voice floated up to her ears. Cordelia breathed out heavily. “Yes, _yes_. Please don’t stop.” Misty took that to heart and brought her mouth back down to continue licking and sucking. Cordelia’s breath was coming out in small pants now, gasping like all the air had been sucked out of the room. For so long, Cordelia had denied herself the simple privilege of imagining this type of intimacy with Misty, leaving it just as a fleeting figment of her imagination. Now it was _real_ and she could hear the quiet wet sounds filling the otherwise quiet room as Misty’s mouth began suctioning her clit. With a few more broad licks and a surprise finger slid inside of her, Cordelia came in Misty’s mouth, chanting her name like a sort of prayer. _What a God to pray to_.

Chest heaving, she released Misty’s hair and reached down to pull her up into her arms. She kissed her, tongue darting out to taste herself off the edges of Misty’s lips. Misty hummed contentedly, eyes closing to relish in this incredibly intimate act. She sat up just enough so that her breasts dangled down and brushed up against Cordelia’s chest. Her nipples hardened at the movement, and Cordelia got the cue immediately. One hand snaked its way up to roll a nipple in between a thumb and forefinger, causing Misty to grind down on one of her thighs.

“Lay back, I want to feel you underneath me.” Misty nodded imperceptibly, scrambling to do as she was told. Once she had made herself comfortable on her back, Cordelia covered her body with her own, leaving zero space between the two of them. Misty began softly speaking, lips trembling slightly.

“M’sorry I was just gonna leave like that. I couldn’t live with myself if I had to see the look on your face when I told you.” Cordelia sighed against the skin above her breast, nipping at it lightly then soothing it against her tongue. “I would have came looking for you no matter what. I would turn this earth upside down to find you.” Misty’s watery eyes shone as Cordelia glanced up at her.

“Prove it.”

One finger slid delicately over Misty’s clit, making her body jumping at the contact. Another finger joined, running up and down slowly, cautiously. Misty arched up, turning her head into the pillow to gasp at the fixation between her legs.

“Cordelia, please. Please, please, please.”

A soft smile bloomed on her face. She slid off to the side of Misty’s body so she could watch as her two fingers slid inside of her, like a lost dog finding its way home. It’s like they belonged there, curled up inside Misty for all of eternity. _I will do this for the rest of my years on this godforsaken earth_ , Cordelia thinks. Curling her fingers upwards and beckoning the almost painful sounding noises out of Misty, she reveled in the way it made her feel. The wetness around her fingers emboldened her, giving her cause to stroke even faster. Misty choked on her words, worrying her bottom lip between teeth. A few more thrusts accompanied by a flick of her clit with her thumb, Misty came against Cordelia’s fingers, breathing heavily into the side of her neck. Cordelia smiled, refusing to remove her fingers until Misty had to physically pry them out of her.

Basking in the contentedness for approximately 10 seconds, Misty yelped as Cordelia crawled down her body and spread her thighs apart in the blink of an eye. Ensuring eye contact was made, she pushed her nose into the apex of Misty’s thighs, inhaling like it was a bouquet of roses. Squirming underneath her, Misty made a wailing noise at the back of her throat. Wasting very little time after that, she dropped her chin down to suckle on Misty’s clit slowly. Soft sucking turned into more broad strokes as the woman above her started keening underneath all the pressure. She had begun whispering Cordelia’s name like it held the power of prayer, and soon enough prayers were answered as Cordelia started a faster pace. A few more seconds had Misty gripping the sheets next to her. One final lick and Misty came in Cordelia’s mouth, clutching her head between her thighs like she was treasuring the greatest gift.

Cordelia lifted her head, mouth shining in the hazy light of the sunset through the cracks in the wall. She hummed, licking her own lips before apologizing.

“I just had to know what you tasted like.”

Misty shook her head, “Don’t apologize for that. Come here.” She pulled her into an embrace that felt like a million emotions sparking through Misty’s body at once. The one she recognized most genuinely was safety. She was sorry that she felt like she could run away from her home; a coward that couldn’t face their emotions head on. But with the way Cordelia wrapped her delicate wrists around her waist, she knows she’s forgiven. They fell asleep like that, clutching each other like the last two people on earth.

So when she wakes up thrashing from another nightmare that night, it’s no surprise to her that Cordelia jolts awake immediately, shushing her and smoothing sweaty locks of hair out of her eyes. Soft whispers reminding her how beautiful she is, how much she’s loved, how much she’s _needed_. The pain in Misty’s eyes is soothed as Cordelia proves to her that she really would be there every step of the way on this perilous journey.

And somewhere along that path, Misty begins to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of my dear friend courtney, "cordelia and misty really are useless lesbians aren't they?"  
> not to sound dramatic but i'm quite proud of this, so if you like it let me know! a bitch might make it a two-parter.  
> you know where to find me xoxo


End file.
